We Are The Survivors
by swaggcatt
Summary: A fourteen year old girl has survived a cataclysm. What will she do to survive? There's cannibalism, death, and friendship. Rated T for gore and violence.
1. Chapter one

I awoke with a sudden boom. Another earthquake. The dog started to bark. "Shhhhh. Sam. Shhhhh." I calmed him. This has been going on since December. The world looks like a campfire pit. Filthy and full of ash. Just seven months ago I was living in a nice little house with my mother and father in Chicago. Now I'm traveling the country looking for a safe place to live. I'm only fourteen and all of my family is dead. Just seven months ago my world was perfect. I had friends. I was a straight A student in school. Now I'm living like a caveman. Everyday I see stuff that would make you want to vomit. I walk with my dog Sam for miles and miles on end everyday. All the food we have is in a tiny knapsack I keep slung over my shoulder. Theres somedays when we have to be in hiding all day. The reason? Cannibals. I've seen it happen. A person makes the wrong choice of going with the strange men for some food. Well , thats what they tell you. Then you hear their screams and two minutes later theirs nothing but the sound of raggly old men laughing at the terror they have become. Somedays I find myself sobbing just because I'm alive. I wish I would have died just like my parents. Then I would be in heaven , like them. I wouldn't have to act like and adult and worry about food and water and a safe place to sleep. I don't have a choice. I only have Sam to protect me and hes in bad shape. Two weeks ago he got shot in his left rear leg with a arrow. He now limps along the road in pain. I had been thinking of putting him down, but I would die too. I grabbed the map to check where we were. For the past couple days we had been traveling through Salt Lake City. We had been making our way to San Francisco for seven months. I don't think Sam can make it all the way to San Francisco now , but I'm not quitting. We have come all this way, from Chicago to Salt Lake City to do what? Not quit. Thats for sure.

My name is Riley. I am a fourteen year old girl. And I am a survivor.


	2. Chapter two

I walked. With Sam at my side. He was howling in pain. I was crying. " It's o,ok b,boy. I'll get you to San francisco. Then the other survivors will help fix you." I said to Sam. I had hope that we would find someone on the way that wouldn't try to eat us. As we walked on we saw the horror of our world. A man with his insides torn out who was screaming at me and Sam to help him. We ran. We ran until we couldn't see the poor unfortunate man. After another twenty miles of walking I pulled of the knapsack and told Sam to sit. I pulled out a can of peas and the can opener. He was now barking and groaning for the food. " Sam! Quiet or they're gunna find us!" I yelled at him. The can of peas was so refreshing. You know when you can feel the coldness of your food go down towards your stomach? Thats what it feels like to eat. Everytime I swallow my food it feels so good. We barely have enough to feed both of us though. I'm becoming worried that we won't live much longer. " Sam...?" I said. He was shaking violently. I started to shake him. "Sam!" I cried. He stopped moving. I cried. I moaned in grief. Well there goes my chances of living. At least I will have a bigger supply of food. Darn that man with the arrow! Now I'm on my own. With no one to protect me. At least now he's with my parents in a better place. Way better than this hell hole! The next day i buried Sam with a tiny shovel I found on a beach in Nevada. I placed a dandilion on his chest and walked away in sorrow.

My name is Riley. I am a fourteen year old girl. And I am a Survivor.


	3. Chapter three

At midnight I was still walking. I had covered fifteen miles of road. I stopped at squinted my eyes. There was lights in the distance. I dove into the forest. Suddenly i felt a warm , stinging feeling. A snake bite. I had to force myself not to scream and cry. The truck was passing by. I watched it. It was splattered with human blood and the men on it were carrying some _really_ big guns. The truck stopped. My heart skipped a beat. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. They were coming. I started to throw dead leaves and ash all over myself for camouflage. I had to sneeze but held it. The men came running into the woods with their guns cocked. I held my breath. They were running towards me. I was starting to get light headed but still held my breath. One of the men stepped on my lower back but didn't seem to realize. I kinda flinched and the leave crackled. I heard them switch their stance so they were looking in my direction. I held my breath again and hoped for the best. I heard their footsteps coming closer. My heart pounded. Then i heard gun shot and thought for sure I was shot and bleeding rapidly but I didn't feel anything.

My name is Riley. I am a fourteen year old girl. And I am a survivor.


	4. Chapter 4

I picked through the dead leaves to see a girl in her late teens and two children all with guns. They looked at me and I put my head back down but they saw me. " You don't have to be scared of us." The girl said."Ya! We have toys and food and water!" The little girl said. " The boy started to walk over to me. I flew up and crawled backwards. " Whoa whoa whoa. Wait a second. Why are you so scared? Were the good guys! If we were cannibals we would have taken you and put you over our fire already!" The boy said. I stood up. " Thank you." I said and started to walk away but someone grabbed my arm. The boy. I smiled. " Will you let go of my arm?" I said. " Not until you let me fix up your leg. And have dinner with us." The boy said. "Fine. I need someone to travel with too. So will you guys. you seem like a pretty decent group." I told them then I walked over to the little girl and she gave me a big hug. " Will you play my little ponies with me?" she asked. " Why? Hot shot over here" I pointed to the boy " won't play? But I will. Do you happen to have an yellow pony?" I asked. "Ya! I named it Angelica!" she said than ran to the teen girl and asked for her toys. " One second honey." the teen said. She started walking over to me. I stood my ground. " Hello" she said then shook my hand. " Hello. My name is Riley Gambe." I said as I shook all their hands. " I'm Derica Smith and this is" she pointed to the little girl " Dot my five year old daughter and this is" she pointed to the boy " Caleb. We found him roaming the road by himself." Dot smiled and waved. Caleb winked at me. My cheeks felt warm. Then I realized I was blushing. Caleb started to walk over to me. He pulled his hood of to reveal his hair. It was light brown and medium length. Before I even realized it, he was right infront of me." Uhh hi." I said to him. He tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. " You need a bath." He said. Now I'm embaressed. I stink! I wish Sam wouldn't have eatin my deoderent. I started to cry. Sam. "I'm sorry Riley! I didn't mean it!" He appoligized. " No Caleb. It's not that. It's just , my dog. Sam. He died yesterday. I buried him about fifteen miles back." I said. I didn't even realize it but he was hugging me and I was crying into his chest. I think Derica and Dot were staring at us because someone cleared there throat. We slowing turned out heads to find Derica and Dot staring at us. Dot said " ooo Riley and Caleb sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We both laughed. I wiped my tears away and sat down aggainst a tree. " Caleb?" I said to him. " Yeah? What Riley?" He asked. " Can you Fix my leg now?" I said. " It really stings " I added. " Did you happen to see what kind of snake it was?" Caleb asked me."Umm well it was orange , black and white ringed so." I stated. " Sounds like a milk snake." He said. He knelt down and touched my leg. I got goose bumps. He laughed. " Riley? Are you cold?" He touched my leg again. The goose bumps came back. I blushed furiously. He just smiled and took out a bandage and some tweezers. " Umm Caleb, What are you going to do with those tweezers?" I asked scared. " You have little rocks in the bite. I have to get them out or it could get inffected." Caleb stated. " Oh. Well will it hurt me?" I questioned Caleb. " It might. Just take deep breaths and if you need to scream or cry just do it but it it hurts to much just tell me to stop. Okay. Here I go." He grabbed the tweezers and I watched as he touched my flesh. It hurt terribly and I started to cry silently. He looked over at me with a smile which quickly transformed into a frown. " Riley!" He shot up and ran towards me but the funny thing was he pulled out his gun. " Caleb! Your going to shoot me?" I cried even harder. " No! Darica's gunna shoot you!" He yelled at me. I stood up and as I took out my gun Darica cocked her gun and shot. I jumped tackled Caleb and we flew into a pile of dead leaves and ash. Darica was getting closer but when she was only ten feet away I shot her in the calve. She yepled in pain then fell to the ground holding her leg." Derica!" Caleb screamed. Then Dot came running from behind a bush. " Mommy!" Dot yelled and cried. Caleb ran to Derica's side." Riley! Why didn't you just let me tackle her!" He said. " Riley!" Dot said while still crying. She ran over to me and started to punch me pettily. "Look." I said to Dot. " I'm sorry for hurting your mother , but she was trying to kill me!" Caleb had gone back to where he was fixing my leg up , which he finished. Derica was moaning in pain now and Dot had started to sob. Caleb came running past me so fast he made me fall flat on my butt." Sorry Riley!" He yelled while still running to Derica. He had brought a rag , scotch tape , the tweezers , and a needle and thread. I hugged Dot tight as we watched Caleb fix Dericas wound. He was acting like he was mad at me though. He didn't look up once or even talk to me at all that night so the next morning i confronted him. "Caleb." I said. He turned around then said " What. Riley." in the most insensitive tone I had ever heard. " You didn't talk to me at all last night. Why? Is it because I shot Danica? Is that why? Because I'm pretty sure she was trying to kill me!" I said back. " Its just. Usually when I meet someone on 'the highway to hell' they either try to kill me or want to take me with them. Your different. You don't mind staying somewhere or running away from killer maniac moms. Your different then the others. Your special , Riley." He said. I giggled and got up and embraced him. He was warm and gentle like a summer breeze. He placed his arms around me and we stayed like that for about ten minutes. Not talking. Not moving. Just injoying each others company. Caleb moved me so we could face each other. " Wanna go for a walk around the camp?" He asked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the left of the camp. " Caleb? Do we have to? Why can't we just sit infront of the fire and watch the flames?" I questioned. " Because. I found something and I want to show you." Caleb said pulling me farther away from camp. I wonder what it is?

My name is Riley. I am a fourteen year old girl. And I am a survivor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Caleb where are we going?" I asked while being dragged through the forest by Caleb. " Just come on!" He yelled still pulling me. We finally were there. " Oh my god! Caleb it's,it's wonderful!" I exclaimed. It was a classic yellow house with blue shutters. It was so cute! I didn't realize it but we were still holding hands. When he noticed he turned red , but kept on his smile. I let go and ran towards the house. " Riley! Wait! I haven't even gone inside yet! It might be dangerous!" Caleb yelled at me , but I was already inside and looking around. Everything was in good shape. There was a couch and some chairs. I sat down on one of the chairs. It seemed to have a lump though. I got up and pulled of the cushion to reveal the shrunken head of a little girl. I screamed. Caleb came rushing in just as they started to appear. From every crack and corner in the house there was a scraggly man or women with a knife. Caleb grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Caleb ran and ran till we were back at camp , but they had followed us. They had surrounded the camp. Caleb screamed for Dot and Derica. They came out from the tent. Dot was smiling which quickly turned to a frown with a quivering lip. Caleb was just holding me tight and whisptering things like " It's going to be ok." or " There not going to hurt you. I won't let them." It was comforting but , didn't change the fact that we were surrounded by man eating monsterous people. " Caleb , they will capture us and they will eat us alive! You will have to watch me be eatin by these people!" I shouted and pointed to the cannibals. " Caleb! Riley! Watch out! There's one behind you!" Dot yelled at us. Caleb turned around and punched him in the mouth. Blood trickled down his lips and dribbled of his chin. The man pulled out his knife and jabbed at Caleb. I started to cry then got a hold of my self and pulled out my gun. Cocked it and shot the man in the brain. Blood flew everywhere. Caleb looked at me with an expression that said " your my kinda girl." He pulled out his gun along with Danica and Dot. We moved into the middle of the camp and went back-to-back. They were closing in on us. Someone had to be the brave one so , I jumped and did a flip onto one of there shoulders. The cannibal licked the dried blood and dyed red flesh of my wound. I used that leg to knee him in the chin and shot his brains out. Caleb yelled." Riley! Watch your back!" I turned towards the tens of cannibals throughing knifes and daggers at me. I didn't realize till minutes after , but I had gotten a knife in my in my left shoulder. I cried in pain and Caleb rushed to my side. He picked me up and ran me to the tent. " Riley! Why the hell would you take on ten! I swear your going to get yourself killed!" He shouted at me. " I'm sorry! I just didn't want you guys to get hurt! And I would appreciate it if we could this knife out of my shoulder faster!" I cried. He pulled the knife out as gently as he could be I still screamed and cried. After he bandaged my shoulder I stood up and peeked out of the tent. There stood Danica and Dot , guns in hand , shooting every cannibal in sight. I laughed and one of the cannibals looked over at me. I ducked back into the tent , zipped it up, and crawled over to Caleb."Caleb. One of them is coming towards the tent." I said in panic. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him. I smiled wildly. " Riley." He said. " Yeah. What?" I questioned. " I , I really like you." He blurted out then kissed my cheek. " We've only known each other for two days. How do you figure you 'like like' me?" I asked. He smirked and kissed my lips. " Because when I do that I feel tingly and excited." He said. Now it was my turn to smirk. He stood up and pulled out his gun. I did the same. We unzipped the tent to find Derica dead on the ground with cannibals tying her to a branch in which they would carry her with. I looked around for Dot. I found her and I ran to her. " Riley! what are you doing!" Caleb scream/whispered. " I'm saving Dot!" I scream/whispered back. I picked her up and ran into the tent. She started to cry when we told her Danica was captured. Caleb unzipped the tent to find Danicas head on a stick in the middle of the camp.


	6. Chapter 6

We were back on the road. Derica was dead. Dot was crying. And Caleb , he was carrying one of the biggest backpacks I have ever seen. " How can you lift that?" I asked in amazement. " I'm really strong and musculer." He smirked. " I'm sure you are." I said sarcasticly.

" Caleb! Riley!" Dot called. She had gone into the forest to go pee. She ran out with the toilet paper around her wrist. I stared at the forest and noticed a tank coming through and tearing down trees and crushing bushes. Caleb looked at me , picked up Dot and we ran incredibly fast.

We didn't stop till Dot said she didn't feel good and puked right on my shoes. " Aww Dot!" I complained. Caleb laughed and high-fived Dot. She smiled. I frowned. " Sorry Riley." Dot apologized while still trying not to laugh or smile. " You guys have problems." I said and tried to walk away but someone had grabbed my arm. Caleb. " Again?" I said. " Your not leaving us now. There is a frickin tank out their Riley! You'll die!" He shouted at me. I stood there shocked. He actually yelled at me. " Please." Dot said. " Fine, But we have to find more guns and food. I know of a shopping center about a mile from here." I pulled out my map and pointed to Arrow Press Square. They both nodded.

Then the worst thing of all happened. A full on earthquake and a tornado. Dot screamed when she heard the fell and dropped Dot. She started to cry. I grabbed Dot and threw her inbetween to fallen trees. Caleb got up and grabbed me. I started to cry too. Caleb was laying over top of me and Dot to pretect us. We heard the cracking of the falling trees and were soon imprisoned under them. The wind was whipping branchs and dead leaves around. There was dirt everywhere.

After the Tornado had passed on and the earthquake had stopped it took me and Caleb a half hour to move enough branches for us to get out. There we were. Standing on top of tens of trees overlooking a wipped out forest. Dot lost her foot and fell , bumping her butt on branches at she slid down. Caleb carefully ran down the fallen trees. I followed.

Dot just had a look of shock on her face. Caleb looked at me and smiled. Then Dots face turned pale and she blew chunks all over Calebs shoes and lower parts of his pants.I broke out laughing. So did Dot. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and spit on the ground. We made our way to the shopping center.

There was storage bin after storage bin full of cans of alphagettis and ravioli. Dot had spotted something and ran. "Dot!" Caleb ran after her. I followed. I realized what she was chasing. There was two little twin girls. " Stop! Were not going to hurt you! Stop!" Dot ran after them.

" Caleb!" I said. He stopped. I hugged him. "Thank you." I said then ran on. I looked back. He was smirking then he noticed I was looking and ran after me. I laughed. Then I remebered Dot was chasing those twin girls around the shopping center. " Caleb! Where's Dot?" I asked. He shrugged. Two minutes later Dot and the two little girls came skipping down the isle." Dot." Caleb said. " You know your not supposed to run off like that. And who are these little girls." Caleb said sternly. I looked at him with a smile that said " be nice!"

The twins led us to were the people they were with were. "They you guys are! Oh, and you brought friends." A teen girl said. She walked out of the darkness.

She had black scene hair. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and jeans.

Two more people walked out of the darkness. Two boys. They looked about Calebs age. They both had black hair and both wore black T-shirts and jeans. " Plum. Haylee. Who are these people?" The girl asked. " Um hi I'm Riley. This is Caleb." I pointed to him. " And this is Dot. Dot saw the twins running around and ran after them. We tried to stop her but , we couldn't catch her." The boys came and grabbed Dot. Caleb punched one of them in the face. " Get your filthy hands off of her!" He yelled the punched the other one in the gut. I picked up Dot. She was crying. Caleb was still fighting the boys. " Caleb!" I yelled as I ran out. He looked back. There was blood all over his face. He fell to the ground. I put down Dot and ran over to him. I kneeled down to look at him. His lips were cut a million different ways. I was furious. I stood up and walked over to the boys , Punched them , then walked over to the girl and slapped her across the face.

I had Caleb over my shoulder and Dot was holding my hand , walking next to me. My shirt was stained red with blood. Dot stopped walking. " Dot , Honey , let's go." I said to her. She looked at me then started balling. I lay Caleb down on a pile of dead leaves and sat down next to Dot. " Caleb's going to be ok." I said but that wasn't what she was crying about. She had had her hands wrapped around her waist and now I know why. " That girl shot you!" I yelled. She cried even harder. I heard Caleb sit up. " What's up?" He asked then realized Dot was bleeding. " Whoa. How did that happen?" He questioned. " That black haired girl in the shopping mall shot her but, we didn't hear it because she had a silencer!" I said stunned. Why would a person want to harm a little girl other than the fact...oh my god they were cannibals. I looked over at Caleb. He was still bleeding and there was dried blood on his lips and around his mouth. I switched to Dot she had a tight grip on her waist. " Dot I'm going to fix it. You'll be alright." Caleb said starting to get up but , I pushed him back down. " Whoa. Riley what the hell?" He said stunned. " Your in bad shape and you probably can't even see right. You'll screw up the stitches." I pointed out. He huffed and sat back down. " Dot I'm just going to pour some peroxide in the wound ok." I said to her. She nodded while still crying. I poured half the bottle of peroxide into the bullet hole. She screamed. Caleb grabbed my arm and took the peroxide. " Riley! She's screaming and crying! Take breaks while pouring the peroxide!" He yelled at me. He poured some on his finger and rubbed it all over his lips. " Caleb that chemicals and poison! You can't put that in your mouth!" I yelled at him. He smiled " Too late." He smirked. I snatched it out of his hand and screwed the cap on. Caleb bandaged up Dot after we went back to the camp and found all the supplies. Caleb had packed up all of the supplies and the tent into a wagon we found in a deserted house about a mile awat from the camp. And we set for San Francisco.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyy guys, I know you're going to hate me for this but I'm discontinuing this story. :( I have no ideas! If someone would like to continue it that would be amazing and I would be totally grateful. Just PM me the chapter and maybe I'll upload. How's about we have a contest. Best chapter entry wins! :)


End file.
